


A Sacrificial Offering

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Jack or Daniel react the way Jack would have expected them to when Daniel is captured as a sacrifice to an off-world god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sacrificial Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/gifts).



"Jack, please..." Daniel's voice cracked. He licked his lips, his head falling forward as he groaned, panting for breath and shifting restlessly. 

Jack looked up from the now-dead body at his feet, and pointedly tried to ignore Daniel's hard cock bobbing in his face. He nodded, running his eyes over Daniel, his own cock twitching in appreciation. Daniel was kneeling and bound tightly, rough rope holding him in place on the platform; his ankles were tied to his thighs with a pole between his legs spreading them wide and bolted to the concrete. His arms were bound behind behind him, ropes around his elbows and wrists, and lashed to the base of the stone cock Jack could see disappearing into Daniel's ass. Jack winced and nodded. "Yeah, lets get you out of here." He pushed himself upright, unsheathing his knife. 

"No..." Daniel moaned, rocking down onto the stone cock. He whined softly, flexing his arms against the rope. "Jack, please... Jack, Jack, please... I need... It's too much, I can't, I gotta, I need you to... Jack, please!" 

"No?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, pausing with his knife on the rope on Daniel's knee. "You don't want me to free you?" 

"I want you to... fuck... need you to... Jack..." Daniel's cheeks flushed, the tips of his ears pinking. "I gotta come," he whispered, desperation clear in his tone. 

"You gotta come?" Jack echoed, trailing the point of his knife along Daniel's thigh, smirking as Daniel tensed. "Huh. So, let me get this straight, Daniel, "Jack said slowly, "You're trussed up like a turkey on Thanksgiving, impaled on a stone dick and due to be sacrificed to some unknown god, and instead of freeing you, you want me to get you off?" 

"Yes!" Daniel sobbed, wriggling in his restraints, his head falling forward as he bucked his hips. "Jack, please... I need you..." 

"Okay..." Jack moved to stand in front of Daniel, resting his hands lightly on Daniel's knees. "Look at me, Daniel." He waited until Daniel looked up, blue eyes almost black as they met his. "Did they give you anything?" 

Daniel opened and closed his mouth wordlessly before shaking his head. 

"So this is all you?" Jack grinned and ran his index finger along the length of Daniel's erection, chuckling at the strangled moan it drew from Daniel and the way he gritted his teeth, bucking his hips up as hard as he could, the ropes digging into his legs. "All you being turned on from being all tied up?" Jack's grin grew wider and he curled his fingers around Daniel's cock, feeling it jump against his palm. 

Whining needily, Daniel thrust into Jack's hand. "Yes," he hissed, tossing his head back and forth as Jack started stroking him. "Jack! Fuck! Please... please... fuck... don't tease.. I need... really, really need you, Jack. Fuck..." Daniel begged, trailing off into a whimper. "Don't tease. Please. Too much, I need... I can't... Fuck... and before Sam and Teal'c... no audience, just you... fuck please.." 

"Of course you're a loud one," Jack shook his head and pulled his hand away, smirking at Daniel's cries of protest. He pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection, willing it to subside; as much as he was enjoying having a naked, bound Daniel begging him for release, now really wasn't the time to indulge, and he was still relatively sure Daniel wasn't exactly consenting. "Can't have you making this much noise - Sam and Teal'c will hear you..." He moved to stand behind Daniel, pulling him backwards, pushing the cock deeper inside him. 

Daniel squirmed, mewling with need in a way that made Jack think the cock was pressing against his prostate, trembling as Jack covered his mouth with one hand to keep him quiet, the other wrapped around his cock, pumping him hard. Daniel's head fell back against Jack's shoulder, panting Jack's name as his orgasm crashed through him. He cried out, Jack's hand tightening on his mouth, smothering his yells. He thrashed against his bonds, fighting them and Jack's hold on him as he came, until he slumped, boneless, back against Jack, whimpering and trying to pull away as Jack's hand continued to work over his spent, over-sensitive cock. "You all done?" Jack asked, taking his hand away, brushing a lock of hair from Daniel's forehead. "You OK?" 

Daniel blushed, his head dropping forward. "Just get me out of here," he pleaded, voice hoarse as he pulled against the ropes holding his arms behind him. 

Jack frowned even as he picked up his knife and cut through the rope, freeing Daniels arms. "Easy," he murmured, rubbing his hands down Daniel's arms, easy away the pins and needles he knew were tingling through them. "Keep breathing." Jack kept his voice steady even as Daniel hissed and jerked away from him, hands covering his cock. 

"Get me out of here," Daniel insisted, starting to shiver as he tried to lift himself from the stone cock, pulling at the ropes on his legs. "Jack!" 

"I got you," Jack promised, making short work of the remaining ropes. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist, lifting him off the cock. Daniel pulled away from him as soon as he was free, curling into himself, arms over his head. "Daniel?" Jack rested a hand on Daniel's back; Daniel first tensed, then shuddered and relaxed with a low moan. 

Daniel lifted his head, cheeks red. He glanced at Jack, mustering a smile before dropping his gaze. "Jack..."

Jack cut him off, raising one hand. "Later. Right now, I wanna get you back through the gate and checked out by Fraiser.” A panicked look crossed Daniel's face and he started to shake his head, opening his mouth to argue. “If nothing else, you've got rope burns. No arguments, Daniel.” Jack's face softened, his fingers itching to reach out and comfort Daniel. “It's regulation,” he reminded Daniel gently. “we get checked out by the doc after every mission and not seeing her will send up far too many red flags." He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Daniel. "Now, can you stand?" 

Daniel nodded and uncurled, pulling Jack's jacket closer around him. He swung his legs around to a sitting position over the edge of the platform. He ran his fingers over the ropes and the stone cock, lower lip sucked into his mouth as he glanced over at Jack, who was watching him with an amused expression. He raised one eyebrow, before rubbing a hand over his face, bracing his hands on the concrete and easing himself to his feet on the ground. He could hear Carter and Teal'c returning and turned his back on them, panicked eyes meeting Jack's and he opened his mouth, Jack's name dying on his lips. 

Jack swore under his breath, moving to block Daniel from their view as best as he could, angling himself to keep the stone cock and ropes from their eye-line. "Carter, tell me you've got a blanket in that emergency pack of yours," Jack picked his knife up from the platform, wiped it on his thigh and re-sheathed it. He held his hand up, sensing the barrage of questions  
that were about to come from Carter. "No. No questions. It can wait. Let's just get out of here, get Daniel home. Right now I don't care about Naquada or anything else... anything... Carter, dial us up." He caught the blanket she tossed at him as she walked past them, pointedly not looking at them. "Let's get you home," he said softly to Daniel, wrapping the blanket around him.

Daniel sighed as his naked, marked, body was finally covered. He nodded and took a step forward, following his team towards the gate, but his legs buckled and he fell forward, stumbling into Jack and knocking him to the ground. He landed awkwardly, half sprawled on top of Jack and gasping, clutching at the blanket. "Shit!" Trying to push himself up, his hand landed in Jack's lap. His apology died on his lips when he realised Jack was hard, and growing harder under his hand. 

Jack groaned and grabbed at Daniel's wrist, fingers curling around but not pulling him away. "Daniel"

"Interesting," Daniel shifted his grip, the blanket falling to the ground as he rubbed and stroked Jack through his pants. "You might not believe they didn't give me anything, but I know they didn't give you anything..." He licked his lips and met Jack's eyes, gasping at the lust he saw there before Jack dropped his head to the ground, eyes squeezed shut and hips  
starting to move upwards. "So that must mean... that means I wasn't the only one enjoying myself. You got off on getting me off when I was all helpless and begging, Jack?" 

"Yes," Jack groaned, his hand tightening on Daniel's wrist, stilling his hand. "Fuck, Daniel... not here. Stop..." He lifted his head, staring pointedly at Daniel's hardening cock. "Wait til we get home and I'll show you exactly how much I enjoyed it, exactly how much I liked hearing you begging me like that, make you beg some more..." He trailed off, smirking as Daniel swallowed heavily, hand dropping. Pushing himself to his feet, Jack brushed himself off, and held a hand out to Daniel, helping him up and handing him the blanket, draping it around his shoulders. "Home, Daniel. And that's an order!"

~El Fin~


End file.
